Begin again
by Fairybunny99
Summary: One-shot inspired by one of my favorite songs 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift. Simonette, enjoy! BTW it's cartoon verse. Rated T because I just drank coffee and it's midnight.


**HEY! Don't really have much to say because I honestly put my author's note as the summary Enjoy! SIMONETTE IS THE BET AATC CUPLE EVA! There may be a few typos.**

**_Take a deep breath in the mirror, He didn't like it when I wore high heels But I do... _**

Jeanette looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing one of her favorite outfits that her ex-boyfriend, Jason, hated. But Simon had said it looked beautiful on her.

**_Turn the lock and put my headphones on He always said he didn't get this song But I do... I do_**

Jeanette was in her room listening to one of her favorite songs, 'This is me' by Demi Lavato. Jason had always questioned as to why she listened to the song, but Simon understood perfectly.

**_ I walked in expecting you'd be late But you got here early and you stand and wave I walk to you..._**

Jeanette walked into a restaurant, and was surprised when she saw Simon waiting for her at a table. He had already ordered their favorite meal and was there 30 minutes early. Jason was always about an hour late. By the time he got to their meeting place Jeanette had somewhere to be. Jason had known her for years and still couldn't remember her favorite foods.

**_You pull my chair out and help me in... And you don't know how nice that is But I do._**

Simon pulled out Jeanette's chair and helped her in. Jason was always too vain to do so.

**_And you throw your head back laughing Like a little kid... I think it's strange that you think I'm funny Cause he never did..._**

Jeanette was surprised hen Simon actually found her corny jokes...funny. The laugh he gave wasn't forced like Jason's obvious fake laughter. It was real... and Jeanette was happy.

**_ I've been spending the last 8 months Thinking all love ever does is Break... and burn ... and end..._**

After Jason had dumped her and tried to start dating Brittany, Jeanette promised herself she would never fall in love again.

**_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._**

That all changed when she met Simon Seville.

**_You say you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you But I do..._**

Jeanette had figured out that she had a lot in common with Simon. Come to think of it... She had almost nothing in common who was disgusted by the fact that she wore glasses instead of contacts.

**_ We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy But I do..._**

They would always sit down and tell stories of their childhood, giving each other even amounts of time to speak never interrupting each other. If Jeanette dared to speak when Jason was speaking she would get beaten, she had bruises on her arms to prove it.

**_But you throw your head back laughing Like a little kid... I think it's strange that you think I'm funny Cause he never did. _****_I've been spending the last 8 months Thinking all love ever does is Break... and burn... and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._**

Jeanette was positive the world was against her, but she was blessed with having someone who understood her. Not just her sisters or Buttercream, someone that was exactly like her, one who loved her for her true self.

**_And we walk down the block to my car I almost brought him up, _****_But you start to talk about the movies That your family watches... Every single Christmas And I want to talk about that. For the first time What's past is past._**

Jeanette and Simon walk down the block hand in hand, Jeanette was, for some reason, about to bring up Jason, but Simon started talking. The sound of his voice... it was so calming, her memories of Jason disappeared and Jeanette forgot the past and focused on the present. Jason was no longer a threat to her, Simon made sure of that.

Countless times Jason would try to win Jeanette over again... Coming to her house and begging to be forgiven and anytime Jason saw Simon with Jeanette... he would attack Simon, but Simon had shown that he had lots of strength and fought back. Jason was now in jail for attacking Simon numerous times, and Jeanette felt safer. She knew that Simon would do almost anything for her.

**_Cause you throw your head back laughing Like a little kid... I think it's strange that you think I'm funny Cause he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months, Thinking all love ever does is Break... and burn... and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._**

Her life used to be painful he was the one who knew what to say to make any sad or sour mood... happy.

**_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._**

Her life was now perfect.

**I hope I pleased you Simonette fans, until next story BYE! AND PEACE OUT! BTW Jason may or may not appear in other stories. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA -passes out-**


End file.
